The Cullen's Wash the Cars
by Iroc24
Summary: The Cullen's decide to wash all of their vehicles. This takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. ONE SHOT!


**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

We were sitting on the living room couch watching the Mariners' game when Rosalie walked in from the garage. She was wearing her overalls and covered in oil so I knew she was in a good mood for the moment. I still wasn't as close to Rosalie as I was with the rest of the family; but since that night in Edward's room when she told me about her past, she has been slightly nicer to me.

"Emmett, where did you take your jeep?" She said so quietly I barely heard her above the baseball game.

"Don't look at me, Edward borrowed it to take Bella somewhere." They both turned to us and I felt my heart skip a beat. Yesterday Edward and I took the jeep because Edward wanted to show me this beautiful lake he found while hunting.

"Is something wrong Rose? I filled the tank up on our way home." She must have thought something because he continued. "I guess I was preoccupied to notice the mud on the undercarriage. We haven't washed any of the cars in a while though. Why don't we pull them into the driveway and get the hose out." Before Rosalie could respond, Alice ran downstairs dragging Jasper behind her.

"This is going to be so much fun, you guys get the soap buckets ready, I need to find Bella something more appropriate to wear." I tightened my grip on Edward's hand while I tried to figure out why I couldn't help wash cars in my current outfit. "Relax Bella, we're not going shopping, just upstairs." Alice picked me up and within seconds we were in her room. She handed me a blue bikini, designer jean shorts, and a pink button down shirt. I just looked at her.

"Really Bella, I can't let you ruin the shirt you're wearing right now. Water and silk just do not mix. I will teach you about fashion, even if it takes the next century for you to understand." I knew better than to argue with Alice, so I took the pile of clothing into the bathroom to change. When I came out, Alice was wearing a similar outfit but her bikini was yellow polka dots on a green background. I smiled and we walked downstairs together. I wish I had my truck here today. It was in desperate need of a carwash. As I walked outside, I could tell Edward had the same idea because there was my truck parked right next to the Volvo.

Emmett had the hose in his hand and he was wetting all the cars while Jasper filled buckets with soap.

"Have fun kids, but please don't get too wild. I don't feel like repairing any siding on the house this time." As Esme walked back into the house and closed the door, I quickly figured out the meaning of her warning. Emmett had the hose pointed at Jasper and pulled the trigger to let a stream of water hit Jasper on the back. Within second Jasper poured a bucket of the soapy water on Rosalie's head. She didn't look happy and quickly grabbed the hose from Emmett.

"Rose, don't you dare." Alice was suddenly panicking and Edward pulled me behind him. Was she aiming the hose at me? She couldn't reach me with the hose from there. Then I saw where the hose was pointing. It was Alice's Porsche and the windows were still down. I looked over at Rosalie and she was smiling as she quickly turned around and hit Emmett with the water. Alice smiled and Edward loosened his grip on me. I guess they were all in on the joke together.

"Relax love, Alice knew Rosalie wasn't really going to hose the car." Before Edward was done calming me down, Alice already had the car's windows up and was hosing it down herself. Edward and I grabbed some sponges and started washing his Volvo. Soon Edward was on the ground scrubbing the wheels with a toothbrush. Suddenly a sponge came flying towards him but he quickly moved to the side and the sponge hit the car instead of him.

"Really Emmett? Did you really think you could hit me with the sponge?" We had been washing the cars for almost an hour and Edward was the only one still dry. I decided to take advantage of my quiet mind. I took a sponge out of the bucket and without squeezing the water out of the sponge, I threw it across the car and it hit him in the head. Everyone laughed. Alice took advantage of Edward being distracted and she turned the hose on him. Suddenly it was an all out water fight. If Carlisle' Mercedes hadn't pulled up the drive, it might have gone on forever.

"Well, as long as you're washing the cars would you mind cleaning mine too? I'd like to go inside to Esme and be dry when I enter the house." Carlisle went into the house. No sooner had the door closed, the water fight began again. Eventually Edward stopped the water fight.

"This has been fun everyone, but Bella needs to go home soon to Charlie. Can we please finish up so she can take her truck home clean?" Emmett and Jasper were still throwing sponges at each other, but everyone else got serious and cleaned the cars. When Edward and I got in the truck to go home, you would have thought it time traveled from the sixties. Rosalie really knows how to detail a car.

"Would you like me to help you make Charlie's dinner?" Edward asked when we parked.

"It's alright, I'll see you tonight when Charlie goes to sleep." Edward walked me to the door and gave me a passionate kiss before walking off into the forest to run home.

**Please review and leave feedback. Thank you!**


End file.
